How to save a life
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo saves Izaya's life! Yea hard to belive right? Read to see what happens!/ lame summary sorry!/ Shizaya fluffy/ please reivew/ rated for language
1. Life Saver

"Flea?" Shizuo pulled off his sunglasses and tried to get a closer look at the figure that was walking along the edge of one of the high buildings. He could see red eyes, black hair, and a fuzzy trimmed jacket; yea that sure look like the flea.

"IIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAA." Izaya looked down from the ledge just to see a hint of blonde run into the building.

"_Hahahahahah this should be fun." I_zaya thought, he sat down on the ledge swinging his legs in the air and waiting for the infuriated blonde.

"IZAYA YOUR DEAD!" Izaya looked back to see a pole fly past his face and start plummeting to the ground below.

"Nice to see you to Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed and jumped to his feet, ready to fight with the blonde. He wiped out his switch blade and pointed it at the bodyguard.

"I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro." Shizuo growled through clenched teeth.

"It's so funny that you think I'll actually listen to you Shizu-chan." Izaya head swung back and he let out one of his famous evil laughs. His eyes widened when he saw Shizuo charge at him; he flicked his switchblade around and cut the blonde's shirt open.

"Bastard flea." What the two didn't count on was Shizuo tripping on the ledge and to catch his balance, grabbing onto the hood of Izaya's jacket. Izaya tried to keep standing but Shizuo had pulled him down with his monstrous strength, by the time the two could figure out what had just happened they were both falling quickly towards the concrete below. Neither of the men screamed like normal people would when they're fall to their death. Izaya gasped when he felt Shizuo grab him and twist around so that Izaya was on top of him and his back facing the concrete.

The breath was forced out of Shizuo's lungs as his back hit the concrete floor; Izaya's ears rang with the sound of one or more of Shizuo's bones snap and shatter. The brunet could hear Shizuo struggle to breathe, it could be because he was on top of him or he could have broken some rib bones….probably both. Izaya moved off the blonde and to his surprise he was hardly even sore, mostly because he landed softly on Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan…saved my life?" Izaya bent down and put a hand on Shizuo's neck, to see if he still had a pulse. To his surprise the blonde did have a heartbeat, but wasn't breathing very well. The last thing Shizuo heard was Izaya talking to Shinra on his cell phone.

"Yea hey Shinra, Shizuo and I fell off a building and I think he's like about to die….no I landed on him so I'm fine but I think he might have some broken ribs." Shizuo let out a pained cried when he felt Izaya put his foot on his right leg.

"Yea his leg is hurting him to so I think that's also broken…yes she should get here quickly because I just noticed his head is gushing out blood….ok thanks Shinra." Shizuo moved his elbows under him and tried to sit up, he failed when he felt Izaya push him back down.

"Are you crazy protozoan brain? Don't try to get up, you'll make your injures worse." Izaya said keeping a hand on the bodyguard's chest.

"I….hate…you….flea…" Shizuo breathed before blacking out.

* * *

><p><em>(3 weeks later)<em>

"He's still in a coma?" Shizuo heard Izaya say.

"Yes, the fall stunned a part of his brain making his body shut down so it could heal quicker. He should have woken up by now though." Shinra said, a little nervous now.

"Do you think he'll actually wake up from it?"

"I'm sure he will…but if he doesn't in a couple months then his chances are very low. But I've know Shizuo since we were in Elementary school and he's always had Injures like this…well not all at the same time but every week or so…. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Shizuo felt Shinra grab his hand and put two fingers on his wrist to check his pulse; he could also feel the flea standing next to him. His other arm was all bandaged up in a cast along with his right leg.

At cat like speed Shizuo moved his hand out of Shinra's, reached up and grabbed the informant by the collar of his shirt. Shizuo's eyes shot open to see Shinra and Celty trying to pull Izaya out of his vise like grip. Since the blonde didn't have all of his strength back Izaya was able to slip out of his hand's quickly.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYAA." Shizuo growled and tried to get up from the bed to attack the flea.

"Whoa Shizuo you can't be out of bed." Shinra said pushing and holding the blonde down in his bed; Shizuo soon gave up at a sharp pain in his chest.

"Fuck." Shizuo said grabbing at his chest with his un-broken hand.

"Your ribs are still broken and you just woke up from a coma, try to take it easy." Shinra said smiling at his best friend.

"How long was I sleeping?" Shizuo asked trying to open his tired eyes.

"About three weeks, you're lucky for that monstrous strength or you would have died Shizu-chan; especially since I landed on you." Izaya said; Shizuo just shot Izaya a angry glare before closing his eyes again.

"Your brother was here earlier Shizuo, he's been visiting every few days to see how you were doing. DO you want me to call him to tell him you're awake?" Shinra asked.

"Sure."

"And are you hungry? Celty could go get you some sushi?"

"Sure." Shizuo really was too weak and tired to say anything more, he heard everyone leave the room except Izaya.

"Feeling pain anywhere Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked pulling up a chair next to the blonde and sitting down next to him.

"Why do you care, it's your fault I'm like this."

"How is this my fault? I'm not the one who lost their balance." Izaya said angrily.

"I still blame you."

"Yea well that doesn't surprise me; regardless you still saved my life which completely threw me off guard. I've been wondering why you did all the time you were in a coma."

"What are you talking about flea? I didn't save your worthless life."

"Uh yea you did, you flipped me around so that I would land on you when we hit the ground…why?" The two were silent for a while, after five minutes Izaya thought the Shizuo had just gone back to sleep.

"I did it because I knew I would have a less likely chance of dying then you. If you hit the ground then you would have mostly likely died."

"I still don't get it…I thought you wanted me to die?"

"….I'm going back to sleep flea." Shizuo closed his eyes tightly, thinking that if he pretended to sleep the brunet would leave…but he didn't! Izaya sat there and watch Shizuo "sleep".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea I just had to write this! I even have another idea after this one for a chapter story! Oh my god these are going to be awesome if I do say so myself! I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll try to update ASAP! Please Review <strong>


	2. Unanswered

"Why did you offer to do this?" Shizuo asked as he relaxed into his own bed; it was a hassle getting him back to his own home considering his broken leg, arm, and ribs.

"Well your brother can't look after you since he's really busy with his new movie; consider it as thanks from keeping me from dying." Izaya said as he pulled the blankets over the blonde's body.

"Don't you have to go to work or have anyone else to harass?"

"I brought over my laptop so i can work here, and I'd much rather harass you Shizu-chan." Izaya said happily.

"Well I don't need your help with anything so you can leave now."

"I promised Shinra I'd take care of you until you can at least walk, so don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily Shizu-chan. Anyway are you hungry or do you need an icepack for your leg?"

"I told you I don't need anything, and if you made me something to eat I wouldn't eat it."

"Why not?"

"You'd probably poison it, now could you just leave I really don't need your help." Shizuo said now annoyed.

"Eh I'm going to make you something to eat anyway, does sushi sound good?"

"No I'm not fucking hungry!"

"Sushi it is then, and I'll get you an icepack to it looks like your leg is starting to swell up again." Izaya said over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen.

"_Why me, why do I have to be stuck with this bastard?" _Shizuo thought as he stared at his ceiling, he looked down to see his leg _was_ a little swollen.

"Here you go Shizu-chan." Izaya sat on the edge of the edge of the bed next to the blonde with a plate of sushi in his lap.

"I'm not eating that." Shizuo said in disgust.

"Oh it's alright Shizu-chan; I'll feed it to you." Izaya grabbed a piece of sushi and held it in front of the blonde's face.

"I told you n…" Shizuo was interrupted when a piece of the raw fish was shoved into his mouth; Izaya quickly held a hand over the blonde's mouth to keep him from spitting it out.

"I didn't poison it Shizu-chan, just eat it." Shizuo was shocked at how good it was; Shizuo grumbled something under his breath and grabbed the plate from the brunet.

"Hahahahah I knew you would like it, I can make you more if you want. Oh and also I have to go grocery shopping for you, you hardly have any food!"

"I live alone flea, I usually just buy food for myself for the week then go out and buy more."

"Ah I have to buy more food then I need for my clients…oh and here is your icepack." Izaya said placing the icepack on Shizuo's shattered leg.

"Thanks flea." Shizuo said as he finished the rest of his food.

"So you never told me why you saved my life instead of letting me die?" Izaya said as he took the empty plate from the blonde.

"I don't know…instinct or something like that."

"Yea I'm sure that's it." Izaya said sarcastically as he went to put the plate in the dishwasher.

"_Damn flea is getting smarter…."_ Shizuo thought

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea this chapter is a little short but I kind of have writers block for the next one but trust me this will be a really cute fanfic! So please review because I LOVE reviews and I hope you liked this chapter!<br>**


	3. Answer

"Wake up Shizu-chan!" Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to see the brunet hovering over him with that creepy little smile plastered on his face.

"What is it flea?" Shizuo mumbled

"This has really been bothering me that you haven't told me why you saved me. So I think I found a way to make you say it." Izaya said evilly.

"Get a life." Shizuo said ready to go back to sleep, the pain pills Shinra had given him made him extremely exhausted. His eyes shot open when he felt the informant climb on top of him and straddle his waist.

"Come on Shizu-chan, tell me." Izaya grabbed the blonde's chin and opened it slightly, allowing for him to slip his hot wet muscle into the other male's mouth.

"N…no…nn… nn." Shizuo tried to fling the smaller male off of him with his unbroken hand but unfortunately Izaya was holding that limb against the headboard. The bodyguard shivered as he felt Izaya pet his tongue; Izaya liked the reactions he was getting from Shizuo, and with that he slipped his tongue down the blonde's throat. The informant broke away from their passionate kiss to move his lips to the larger male's ear.

"Tell me Shizu-chan." Izaya said before dipping his tongue into it.

"I…I don't know." Shizuo breathed out.

"Then I guess I'll just have to torture you further until you do know." Izaya traced his lips down Shizuo's chin and to his neck; he nuzzled his lips against Shizuo neck and kissed the pale skin lightly.

"Tell me or I'll go further…and you know I can." Izaya whispered to the blonde. When Shizuo didn't answer the brunet grinned and started moving his hand down to Shizuo's….

"Fine I'll fucking tell you!" Shizuo screamed out; Izaya stopped and stared at the blonde with shocked red eyes.

"Tell me then." Izaya said triumphantly

"Look flea, my life would be boring as hell if you died…you basically give my life a purpose…so I couldn't let you die."

"But you've always said that you hated me, you always say how much you want to kill me."

"The truth is if you ever did die, my life would have no purpose…so if you did die I just might…" Shizuo was soon interrupted at the feeling of Izaya's soft lips against his own.

"Why don't I help you get rid of that?" Izaya said looking down at Shizuo's lap.

**Author's Note: Tell me if this is supposed to me M rated cuase i dunno? OK so I don't know if I'm gunna make another chapter to this, if I do that chapter will be the last chapter to this fanfic. IF I don't end up putting up a new chapter then this one is the last chapter. Yes I know this is a little OOC but this is called "Fan fiction" and this is what I want their relationship to be in this fic! Anyway I hoped you like this and just to remind you I'm 13 and I wrote that hot make out seen! Hahahahahah wow I'm as insane as Izaya! But that's ok because Izaya's hotness makes up for his insaneness right? Lol get ready for my next cute fanfic of Shizaya! Oh and if you look on my profile you will see a list of other couple I know. I'm not so good with those couples so if anyone wants to help me out with them that will be much appreciated! Anyway I love you all my wonderful humans! See you in the next fanfic **


End file.
